<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>и грабли свои убери by evil_thing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688785">и грабли свои убери</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_thing/pseuds/evil_thing'>evil_thing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Indigo Music, Just Music Entertainment, Khh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Office, Drunken Kissing, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:48:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_thing/pseuds/evil_thing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Хонвон не самый везучий парень, но он старается</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yang Hongwon | Young B/Choi Hamin | Osshun Gum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>и грабли свои убери</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Поезд метро встряхивает, и Хонвон сдавленно ругается себе под нос. Он от всей души ненавидит этот утренний фарш, когда сотни и тысячи людей одновременно пытаются не опоздать на работу. Раз за разом он зарекается хотя бы попытаться выходить из дома минут на пятнадцать-двадцать раньше, но дни, когда это получается, скорее исключение. Ехать всего пять станций — это три-четыре песни в наушниках. И было бы не так плохо, вот только к платформе Хонвона поезд обычно приходит почти битком, и втискиваться в это месиво не хочется совершенно. Чья-то сумка или папка с документами больно впивается между рёбрами, на ногу наступили уже трижды, причём, по ощущениям, один и тот же человек, а какой-то невменяемый мужик раз за разом пытается положить локоть на плечо. Благодаря всем этим ощущениям итак угрюмое утреннее настроение Хонвона вовсе не стремится становиться радужнее. Он вываливается на своей станции, помятый и взъерошенный, как будто провёл в поезде не пятнадцать минут, а всю ночь.</p>
<p>— Йо! — кто-то хлопает его по плечу у самого эскалатора, заставляя дёрнуться от неожиданности и почти вскрикнуть. </p>
<p>Это Чхве Хамин и они, вроде как, коллеги. Ну то есть работают в разных отделах одной фирмы.</p>
<p>— Как мы, не опаздываем ещё? — спрашивает Хамин, добродушно улыбаясь.</p>
<p>Хонвон машинально бросает взгляд на часы, бурча, что пока ещё нет.</p>
<p>— Зашибись, — отвечает Хамин, не спрашивая подхватывает его на буксир и тащит за собой через человеческое море.</p>
<p>Хонвон искренне недоумевает, откуда этот чувак по утрам вытаскивает такую сияющую, будто отполированную улыбку: они уже несколько раз сталкивались по пути на работу, и выражение его лица всегда одинаковое. Но маневрирует в толпе Хамин неплохо, и в офис они входят за десять минут до начала рабочего дня.</p>
<p>— Ну бывай, — говорит он и отваливает в сторону своего оупенспейса.</p>
<p>Хонвон передёргивает плечами и заглядывает на кухню за чашкой кофе, которая должна помочь ускорить трансформацию из засыпающего зомби в нормальный офисный планктон. Ему не то чтобы прямо вообще не нравится Хамин, просто раздражает немного эта вечно улыбающаяся рожа.<br/>Первый раз они сталкиваются два месяца назад, когда Хонвон приходит на собеседование, обливаясь нервным холодным потом, и пытается хотя бы не хмуриться от напряжения. Хамин тоже кандидат: выглядит безупречно и лыбится так, что щёки, кажется, наезжают ему на уши. У них примерно одинаковые белые рубашки, но чужая почти ослепляет чистотой, а с манжета своей, почему-то вдруг бледно-серой, Хонвон безуспешно пытается оттереть коричневую точку непонятного происхождения. К тому моменту, когда он всё-таки устраивается на эту работу, пройдя три мучительных этапа собеседований, Ханмин тусуется там уже неделю, очень рад встрече, и как, блин, ему вообще это удалось? Спасибо, что хотя бы в разных отделах.</p>
<p> _______________</p>
<p>Спустя ещё несколько утренних встреч в метро и — о ужас! — пары вечерних, Хонвон начинает подозревать самое страшное.</p>
<p>— Слушай, а мы не соседи, случайно? — спрашивает Хамин, нависая над ним в покачивающемся вагоне. При разнице в росте в двадцать сантиметров это ощущается особенно некомфортно.</p>
<p>Хонвон смотрит на него исподлобья и думает о том, насколько странно и глупо будет наврать о собственном адресе и сможет ли это потом как-нибудь выйти ему боком. А ещё, как бы так отползти назад или в сторону, потому что ну правда слишком близко. Или может тупо пнуть Хамина в коленку? Выясняется, что они почти соседи с разницей в одну станцию, и этого только не хватало. Впрочем, Хамин <br/>не пытается напроситься или позвать в гости и даже ездить вместе не предлагает. Так что Хонвон даже расслабляется немного.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ровно до того момента, пока однажды утром не слышит над своим ухом:</p>
<p>— А ты не пробовал не читать такие вещи в людных местах? </p>
<p>И Хонвон даже не знает, что нервирует и бесит его больше: то, что эта огромная шпала умудрилась незаметно подкрасться к нему в толпе овощей, едущих на работу, то, что этот слепошарый (а он точно помнит, что Хамин очкарик, потому что оправа у него дебильная) умудрился что-то там прочитать в его телефоне, или то, что на экране у него сейчас открыта статья по техникам минета.</p>
<p>— А ты не пробовал не заглядывать в чужие телефоны? — шипит Хонвон и нажимает кнопку блокировки. </p>
<p>У него красная шея и уши, а злости хватит на то, чтобы на этот раз всё-таки пнуть Хамина в коленку. Но он сдерживается и показательно игнорирует того до самого офиса.<br/>Потом уже, в обеденный перерыв, Хонвон лихорадочно перелистывает статью от начала и до конца, пытаясь осознать, насколько гейски она выглядит со стороны. Этот чувак вообще слышал о личном пространстве?</p>
<p>«Слушай, не знаешь, где в нашем районе можно купить нормального угря? Я не так давно переехал, нашёл только одно место, а там закрыто постоянно», — пишет Хамин ближе к вечеру.</p>
<p>— Тебя в гугле забанили? — сердито бормочет себе под нос Хонвон, но загружает карту. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Он выжидает десять минут, чтобы не казалось, что слишком запарился вопросом, и скидывает Хамину несколько скринов с красными стрелками. Без комментариев, разумеется. Тот просто попал как раз на время, когда Хонвону нечего делать. Вообще нечего. Если бы он был хоть чуть-чуть занят, пошёл бы Хамин в баню со своими угрями.</p>
<p> _______________</p>
<p>Это оказывается серьёзной ошибкой, потому что Хамин теперь, видимо, считает их приятелями. Пишет несколько раз в день всякую чушь, а спустя неделю отправляет Хонвону ссылку на другую статью о минетах.</p>
<p>— Совсем кукухой поехал?! — возмущается Хонвон, поспешно закрывая вкладку, но попадая в крестик только с третьей попытки. </p>
<p>И слышит смешок Вончже у себя за спиной. Тот, хоть и сидит почти в двух метрах, обладает слухом куницы.</p>
<p>— Ты про Хамина?</p>
<p>— Что? — притворяется валенком Хонвон. И тут же палится следующим вопросом: <br/>— Как?! </p>
<p>Он оглядывается, а Вончже уже подкатывается к нему на своём стуле, соединив пальцы на манер доктора Зло.</p>
<p>— Всё просто, мой юный падаван, я только сложил два и два. Вы последнее время частенько приходите на работу в одно время. Плюс, Чхве Хамин и правда немного не от мира сего. Хотя у Шиёна все там с приветом.</p>
<p>— Мы просто живём в одной стороне, — зачем-то оправдывается Хонвон.</p>
<p>— Ага, — кивает Вончже и укатывается обратно к своему столу.</p>
<p> _______________ </p>
<p>В следующий раз Хамин заглядывает в телефон Хонвона, когда тот досматривает серию дорамы, под которую вырубился накануне вечером. Он осознаёт, что серьёзно рискует, но ждать до конца рабочего дня не может: в превью прошлой серии была пара слишком интригующих моментов. Кто же знал, что злой рок снова подсунет ему Хамина.</p>
<p>— Ого! — присвистывает тот, оказываясь стоящим за спиной.</p>
<p>«Какого грёбанного хрена?!» — хочется завопить Хонвону, но вокруг слишком много народа, и привлекать лишнее внимание — последнее, чего ему хочется. Внимания Хамина уже хватает с лихвой. Тот приобнимает Хонвона за талию и заглядывает прямо через плечо. Не то чтобы у него была эта самая талия. Но место пониже рёбер, повыше бедра горит огнём.</p>
<p>Хонвона заливает краской и ощущением стыда, как горячим липким сиропом, без возможности вздохнуть или выбраться. Он застывает, широко раскрыв глаза, и желает Хамину немедленной мучительной смерти.</p>
<p>Если со статьёй можно было ещё как-то понять не так, то на этот раз без шансов. Дорама тайская. И гейская. Не прямо порно, но тайская же — герои на экране лижутся без особого стеснения. Не то чтобы Хонвон часто смотрел такое, но иногда почему-то неудержимо тянет на подобную хрень. В такие приступы он заглатывает запоем одну или две дорамы и снова забывает о существовании этого жанра.</p>
<p>Стряхивая оцепенение, Хонвон медленно тянется нажать на паузу.</p>
<p>— Да ладно, не жадничай, — басит Хамин ему на ухо и забирает один наушник.</p>
<p>Хонвон переживает несколько секунд мучительной внутренней борьбы — он думает о том, сможет ли вырваться и сбежать. И что делать, если да? Переехать в другой город? Совершить самоубийство? Или всё-таки сбросить Хамину кирпич на макушку? А потом в его голове как будто лопается что-то и остаётся только гулкий звон. Он невнятно хмыкает и поворачивает телефон так, чтобы было удобно обоим. </p>
<p>И почему-то вообще не удивляется тому, что спустя пару часов в рабочий мессенджер приходит вопрос о названии дорамы.</p>
<p>«Хочу с начала посмотреть», — пишет Хамин и добавляет тупой нечитаемый смайлик.</p>
<p>Отправляя ссылку, Хонвон надеется только на то, что Хамин не придёт к нему делиться впечатлениями. Он понятия не имеет, что об этом думать и как относиться.</p>
<p> _______________ </p>
<p>Несколько дней подряд они засиживаются в офисе подольше, а потом в какой-то вечер оказывается, что работа над текущим проектом закончена. Там, конечно, нужно подправить несколько мелочей, полностью всё перепроверить и привести в божеский вид, но прямо именно РАБОТА — всё, кончилась. Выбравшийся из своего кабинета босс говорит, что вот те полтора десятка человек, которые всё ещё находятся в офисе, завтра могут опоздать на час или даже два, по желанию. И что особенно мёртвые могут сейчас отвалиться домой, а для остальных он уже заказал доставку хрустящей курочки, пиццу и выпивку. Хонвон вроде как довольно мёртвый, но, с другой стороны, ему ещё ни разу не приходилось выпивать здесь с коллегами и почему бы не задержаться немного? </p>
<p>Он скромно сидит в углу и слушает разговоры старших, как губка впитывая всякие интересные и полезные факты. Потом кто-то предлагает что-то показать наглядно, и вот они уже шарахаются от компа к компу вместе со стаканами и пиццей, постепенно разделяясь на группки поменьше. А спустя ещё минут сорок Хонвона вылавливают Вончже с Шиёном и, довольно гнусно улыбаясь, вручают ему Хамина. Тот не то чтобы прямо пьяный, просто немного ватный.</p>
<p>— Вы же где-то там рядом живёте? Присмотри за ним. Я вызвал такси, — сообщает Шиён радостно.</p>
<p>«Откуда он вообще знает?!», — сперва возмущается Хонвон, а потом смотрит на довольного Вончже рядом.</p>
<p>Хонвон благодарен за заботу, но план не кажется ему удачным. Он хочет как-то выразить это вслух, но не может подобрать слов, кроме жалобного и совсем не внушительного «ну хён!».</p>
<p>— Да ладно, я в норме! — говорит Хамин и громко икает.</p>
<p>— Молчи уж, — закатывает глаза Хонвон.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>По дороге к машине Хамин ведёт себя довольно сносно, идёт без помощи со стороны, а, загрузившись внутрь, забивается в угол и почти не несёт ахинею. Хонвон начинает думать, что зря раздражался, поручение хёнов не такое уж обременительное. И может быть даже получится выйти у своего дома и без угрызений совести бросить Хамина ехать одного дальше. Тем более, что пути там должно быть минут на десять максимум. </p>
<p>Кто же мог знать, что Хамина укачает. Спасибо и на том, что не сразу, а только на подъезде к первой остановке. Хонвон вытаскивает его, вяло отбивающегося, из салона машины, усаживает на край клумбы, надеясь, что это недоразумение не вывернет, как только от него отведут взгляд, и с грустью отпускает таксиста, осознавая, что только что вляпался в проблемы.</p>
<p>— Давай на воздухе посидим? — просит Хамин, когда машина уезжает. — Ты прости, что так получилось. Мне от воздуха сейчас быстро должно получше стать.</p>
<p>Хонвон вздыхает. Получше ему должно стать, посмотрите только. А дальше что с тобой, придурком, делать? Он вытаскивает из кармана пачку сигарет и присаживается рядом. Если уж на то пошло, у него самого в голове немного плывёт после выпитого. А покурить на улице в летнюю ночь после нескольких хороших стаканов соджу с пивом — милое дело.</p>
<p>— Слушай, — влезает Хамин в его идиллию. — Я, конечно, догадываюсь, но хочу спросить прямо. Ты гей?</p>
<p>— Эге-гей, — огрызается Хонвон, ощетиниваясь.</p>
<p>— Нет, ну правда, — продолжает допытываться Хамин. — Ты не подумай — я сам нет, но нормально к этому отношусь.</p>
<p>Хонвону хочется съязвить, что он заметил, но это будет слишком похоже на поддержание разговора.</p>
<p>— Знаешь, что я думаю? — говорит он, ногтем сбивая пепел. — Думаю, что не твоё это собачье дело.</p>
<p>Больше всего его бесит, что Хамин и не собирается обижаться, а снова давит эту свою тупую блаженную улыбку. Он, наконец, затыкается, и они просто молча сидят рядом, пока Хонвон докуривает. Самое дурацкое, что его злость выветривается вместе с табачным дымом. Он загадывает, что если, до того как сигарета дотлеет, Хамин спросит, можно ли переночевать у него, то будет послан в жопу и может добираться к себе как хочет. Но тот молчит. Поэтому приходится встать, щелчком выкинуть окурок в мусорку и предложить ему остаться.</p>
<p>— Да как-то неудобно, — мнётся Хамин.</p>
<p>— Шубу в трусы заправлять неудобно, — вздыхает Хонвон и тянет его за руку, чтобы встал.</p>
<p>Стелет ему на полу, рядом с собственным спальным местом, и даже подушку запасную находит. Подушку, полотенце, зубную щётку. Он сам поражён собственной щедростью. Хамин только сопит благодарно и отрубается, кажется, раньше, чем укрывается одеялом.</p>
<p> _______________</p>
<p>Конечно же он грёбанный жаворонок. Подрывается по будильнику, фальшиво поёт, пока плещется в душе, без спроса гремит чем-то на кухне, пока варит кофе, и всё это время лыбится так, что аж глаза слепит. Похмелье его, разумеется, тоже не мучает. Хонвона в этот раз тоже вроде как не задело, но он всё равно предпочёл бы, чтобы Хамин сиял не так ярко. И желательно не на его кухне. </p>
<p>Они едут в полупустом вагоне метро, и всю дорогу до офиса Хонвон косится на Хамина, пытаясь понять, изменилось ли что-нибудь в нём с их первой встречи. Изменилось ли что-нибудь в том, как он на Хонвона смотрит или относится к нему. Потому что, на его собственной памяти, это был почти самый нелепый камин-аут.</p>
<p>Хамин увлечённо читает что-то в своём телефоне и, по ощущениям, стал, разве что, дружелюбнее. Его как будто ничего вокруг не беспокоит.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>С мрачным злорадством Хонвон отмечает бледно-зелёный цвет Вончже, уже поджидающего его на рабочем месте.</p>
<p>— Ну как? — спрашивает тот вместо приветствия.</p>
<p>— Что как? — парирует Хонвон.</p>
<p>— Серьёзно? — закатывает глаза Вончже. — Вот ты тугой.</p>
<p>— Что серьёзно, хён? — Хонвону даже интересно, о чём тот может говорить.</p>
<p>Вончже фыркает, чешет пирсинг в носу и уходит за свой стол.</p>
<p>— Хён, если ты спросишь нормально, я могу попробовать нормально тебе ответить! — делает Хонвон последнюю попытку разобраться, но даже не удостаивается ответа — Вончже, не оглядываясь, машет на него рукой, чтобы отстал.</p>
<p>Пожимая плечами, Хонвон загружает рабочий мессенджер, где на него выпрыгивает сообщение от Хамина, который просит посоветовать ещё какой-нибудь лакорн. Лакорн — это нормальное название тайских дорам. То есть в этот раз он всё-таки погуглил. И это, блин, что, блин, за вопрос вообще, блин? Брови Хонвона сами сползаются к переносице, но делать по работе почти нечего, и он тратит минут двадцать на то, чтобы накидать подборку из пяти или шести лакорнов, которые кажутся ему не совсем уж тупыми. Потом думает немного и добавляет ещё один с несколькими довольно откровенными сценами. Ему даже немного интересно, насколько велико любопытство Хамина.</p>
<p> _______________ </p>
<p>Очень, блин, велико, понимает Хонвон, когда несколько дней спустя замечает макушку Хамина, курсирующую к его уютному углу сквозь толпу утреннего вагона метро. Это даже интересно, как он каждый раз умудряется его обнаружить, учитывая, что сам Хонвон: во-первых, не обладает выдающимся ростом, а во-вторых, ездит на разных поездах с разбросом в десять-пятнадцать минут.</p>
<p>— Привет, — Хамин перекрикивает механический стук колёс.</p>
<p>Он, как обычно, улыбается от уха до уха, упирается рукой в стену над плечом Хонвона, притирается вплотную, уничтожая границы его личного пространства с грацией атомной бомбы, и тут же суёт нос в его телефон. Там ничего интересного — уровень головоломки с цветными шариками, который не поддаётся прохождению уже больше суток.</p>
<p>«Выкуси, — думает Хонвон. — И граблю свою подальше убери».</p>
<p> _______________ </p>
<p>Хонвон сам первым тянет грабли, прихватывая Хамина за рубашку, наклоняя его к себе, целуя сразу грубо, без всех этих дорамных соплей. Тот пахнет алкоголем и совсем не отбивается. Послушно сгибается и разжимает зубы.</p>
<p>«Ты что, мать твою, по-твоему делаешь?» — хочется заорать Хонвону.</p>
<p>Если уж на то пошло, он и сам не уверен в том, что делает, знает только, что забодался. Забодался вздрагивать от того, как Хамин раз за разом врывается в его личное пространство, забодался отвечать на дурацкие вопросы, забодался пытаться понять отношение к себе, забодался ждать, когда Хамину наконец надоест, станет скучно или противно. С рабочего корпоратива они снова уезжают на одном такси, и сперва Хонвон морщит нос — «я с тобой пьяным больше в одну машину не сяду», — а потом выходит вслед за Хамином у его дома, который на этот раз первый в маршруте. Дожидается приглашения в гости и зажимает его в лифте. С их разницей в габаритах, конечно, смешно говорить «зажимает», но Хамин правда очень послушный. И губы у него мягкие. </p>
<p>Они продолжают целоваться в квартире, едва закрыв за собой дверь, и на этот раз Хамин даже делает что-то сам: сползает спиной по стене, широко расставляя ноги, притягивая к себе, поворачивает голову так, чтобы меньше стукаться зубами. Хонвон, не останавливаясь, прижимается бедром к его паху и пытается подцепить пальцами пряжку ремня.</p>
<p>— Хонвона, — зовёт Хамин сипло. — Хонвон, подожди.</p>
<p>«Ну вот и всё», — думает тот, отстраняясь. Вот она граница, за которой для Хамина начинается слишком. Почти до обидного близко, если честно. Хонвон уже настроился на что-нибудь посерьёзнее сегодня. Но, с другой стороны, ему могли прописать по роже ещё в лифте, так что нечего жаловаться. Он отступает на шаг назад и смотрит на Хамина хмуро. Из комнаты до них с трудом дотягивается серо-голубой уличный свет, и в этом сумраке Хамин какой-то особенно растрёпанный и потерянный. Вытирает губы ладонью и, наконец, фокусируется на Хонвоне.</p>
<p>— Слишком быстро, — говорит он. — Может сперва сходим на пару свиданий?</p>
<p>— Что? — переспрашивает Хонвон тупо. — Я не хожу на свидания.</p>
<p>— А я не сплю с теми, с кем не встречаюсь, — улыбается Хамин.</p>
<p>— Тоже мне, бля, проблема, — бормочет Хонвон. </p>
<p>У него, если честно, сейчас мозг немного искрит, пытаясь понять, какого лешего вообще происходит. По ощущениям, какая-то хреномуть. Хамин что, серьёзно только что попытался позвать его на свиданку?</p>
<p>— Я пойду тогда, — говорит Хонвон, жалея, что не стоит у самой двери и шансов просто сбежать нет. А сбежать очень надо. Сбежать и хорошенько подумать.</p>
<p>— А ты, только чтобы переспать со мной, в гости напросился? — Ханмин отлепляется от стены и приглаживает волосы ладонью, возвращая себе обычный лоск.</p>
<p>— Нет, ещё на чайную церемонию, — Хонвон огрызается, потому что нервничает и правда хочет максимально быстро оказаться максимально далеко отсюда.</p>
<p>Хамин фыркает, и Хонвон снова бесится внутри. Ты обижаться должен, а не смеяться, как будто это — офигеть какая классная шутка! А когда пьяный коллега лезет к тебе сосаться, должен или дать ему по роже, или просто дать. Ну или взять — Хонвон реалист. Но точно не должен отмазываться высокими принципами. А до этого не должен был лезть в чужой телефон. И чужую личную жизнь. Дохрена чего не должен был делать Чхве Хамин, но сделал. И в итоге, не выдержавший всего этого Хонвон тоже сделал. И вот теперь они неловко пялятся друг на друга в тёмной квартире: Хонвон всё ещё чувствует вкус чужого языка у себя во рту и тепло бёдер на своей ноге.</p>
<p>— Пиво будешь? — спрашивает Хамин.</p>
<p>Предложение странное, но Хонвон будет.</p>
<p> _______________ </p>
<p>С той ночи проходит неделя, потом ещё одна. И внешне не меняется почти ничего, кроме того, что теперь они реже сталкиваются в метро. Хонвон своих привычек не изменял, а это значит, что Хамин перестал прикладывать усилия, чтобы найти его. Из чего последовательно вытекает факт, что раньше он их, оказывается, прикладывал. </p>
<p>А ещё он теперь раз в несколько дней пытается Хонвона куда-нибудь позвать: в бар, кино, на прогулку. И придумывать поводы для отказа становится всё сложнее. Хамин не пишет прямым текстом, но понятно, что это — попытки вытащить его на свидание. Вот же хрень! Рассказать кому, что его достаёт высокий, красивый и ещё месяц назад на сто процентов гетеросексуальный парень, — засмеют же. И насколько было бы проще, если бы он его просто домогался! Но Хамин, судя по всему, хочет ОТНОШЕНИЙ. А Хонвон хочет, чтобы от него отвалили. В ту ночь после корпоратива он просто собирался попытаться переспать с Хамином, а не вляпываться во что-то серьёзное. И уж точно не собирался помогать тому расширять границы собственной сексуальности и/или ориентации. <br/>И пора уже заканчивать всю это хрень и просто прямо сказать Хамину: нет, сорян, не в этой жизни, не заинтересован. Причём, желательно сказать в лоб — Хонвон не считает, что такие вещи можно обсуждать в переписке. Ну и вдруг Хамин непонятливый. Вдруг до него как до жирафа доходит. Поэтому Хонвон просто тупо соглашается на очередное его предложение, которое на этот раз оказывается приглашением после работы пройтись пешком в сторону дома. Погода хорошая, и они идут, обсуждая новый проект, босса, еду в ближайших кафешках, пару коллег и, в том числе, Шиёна с Вончже. Перехватывают по пути по хот-догу, а потом Хамин приглашает его в гости. Это кажется удачным вариантом, потому что Хонвону не кажется приемлемым обсуждать в людных местах вещи, которые он собирается проговорить. </p>
<p>А дальше ему остаётся только расписаться где-нибудь в собственной тупости. Потому что, едва они переступают порог, сцена повторяется. Правда, на этот раз это Хамин: одной рукой держит его за загривок, а другой задирает ему подбородок и лезет целоваться. И он не пьяный, и вот такой слегка агрессивно напористый — настолько другой и во вкусе Хонвона, что у него просто мозги вырубает. Он жадно отвечает, не обращая внимания на неудобно заломленную шею. Хамин теснит его к какой-то тумбе, подхватывает под бёдра, усаживая на неё, и прижимается почти вплотную, раздвигая ему колени. Хонвон приходит в себя от собственного стона, когда его тянут за волосы на затылке, заставляя снова выгнуть шею, и прикусывают кожу где-то около кадыка. Он крепко жмурится, дожидается, пока Хамин закончит, и спрашивает:</p>
<p>— Решил немного поступиться своими высокими моральными принципами?</p>
<p>— Решил, что раз уж ты поступился своими, то и мои могут немного подвинуться, — отвечает Хамин, который всё ещё, почему-то, держит его за волосы.</p>
<p>— Что? — спрашивает Хонвон, вдруг чувствуя какой-то подвох.</p>
<p>— Ты принял моё приглашение, — говорит Хамин, облизывая место, которое недавно кусал. — И мы довольно неплохо провели время.</p>
<p>Хонвон мысленно вручает себе приз ещё и за второе место на фестивале идиотов. Конечно же, разве Хамин мог воспринять его согласие иначе? Тем более, что он за весь вечер и слова не сказал из тех, которые собирался.</p>
<p>Он медленно, но настойчиво тянет голову, заставляя отпустить себя, облизывает пересохшие губы и говорит предельно чётко и ясно, глядя Хамину прямо в глаза:</p>
<p>— Чхве Хамин, я не буду с тобой встречаться.</p>
<p>— Отпираешься так, будто я тебя замуж зову, — говорит Хамин и кладёт ладонь ему на бедро, чуть выше колена. — Я же не говорю, что всё сразу должно быть серьёзно. Просто попробуем? Будем иногда проводить время вместе, у нас, вроде, должно немного общих интересов найтись, — он говорит и мягко поглаживает ногу Хонвона, мешая сосредоточиться. — Никаких обязательств. Мало ли, вдруг мне не понравится секс с парнем.</p>
<p>— Ты меня тут только что чуть не трахнул, — фыркает Хонвон, стараясь не отвлекаться на руку рядом со своим пахом.</p>
<p>— Ну не трахнул же, — улыбается Хамин. — Так что, мало ли что. А вдруг ты в постели не очень? </p>
<p>На этот раз очередь Хонвона тянуть Хамина за волосы. Чуть поворачивает ему голову, до последнего держа зрительный контакт, а потом кусает и облизывает мочку уха до тех пор, пока Хамин не всхлипывает почти жалобно.</p>
<p>— Так и знал, что тебе нравится такое, — делится он впечатлениями, когда Хонвон утыкается носом ему в шею.</p>
<p>— С чего это?</p>
<p>— Ты же составлял мне список тайского порно, — даже по голосу слышно, что Хамин снова лыбится. </p>
<p>В воображаемом кармане Хонвона появляется приз за третье место фестиваля идиотов.</p>
<p>— Пиздец, — вздыхает он вслух. — На работе никто не должен знать.</p>
<p> _______________</p>
<p>Следующим утром в метро толпа прижимает их друг к другу настолько плотно, что Хонвон едва дышит. Хамин маньячно улыбается, просовывает руку между ними и ненавязчиво лапает его все четыре станции. «Пиздец», — думает Хонвон, окончательно задыхаясь.</p>
<p>«Так что, куда бы ты хотел сходить со мной?» — пишет Хамин в рабочий мессенджер, когда Хонвон заканчивает с утренними делами.</p>
<p>«Как на счёт никуда? Я не хожу на свидания».</p>
<p>«Ладно, ладно. Но в тот новый бар мы выбраться должны. И на фильм, про который ты говорил!»</p>
<p>«Не хожу на свидания»</p>
<p>«Да, как хочешь, можешь это называть XDD»</p>
<p>«Мы только начали, а ты уже меня бесишь»</p>
<p>«Эй, я предлагаю хорошо провести время, а не набить парные татухи!»</p>
<p>— Бесишь, — бормочет Хонвон, закрывая окошко с диалогом.</p>
<p>— Снова Хамин? — спрашивает Вончже, как назло проходящий мимо. </p>
<p>Он сканирует Хонвона привычным взглядом и уже идёт дальше. Но что-то заставляет его притормозить и повторить осмотр. Хонвон не понимает, что происходит, но напрягается, стараясь не смотреть ему в глаза и выглядеть как обычно. По лицу Вончже невозможно понять ничего, но, садясь на своё место, он начинает яростно что-то печатать.</p>
<p>«Помнишь, ты говорил, что на работе никто не должен знать?» — всплывает новый диалог с Хамином.</p>
<p>«Так вот: я никому ничего не говорил, но Шиён-хён просто спросил меня в лоб! Я притворился, что не понимаю, о чём речь, но он сказал, что они с Вончже-хёном шипперят нас уже второй месяц. <br/>И в этом месте я, кажется, прокололся, прости!»</p>
<p>Хонвон пытается как можно незаметнее скосить глаза на Вончже у себя за спиной и, конечно же, натыкается на его максимально хитрую и самодовольную морду.</p>
<p>— Пиздец, — шепчет Хонвон, сжимая пальцы на переносице.</p>
<p>Кажется, пора возвращаться к тому плану, где он сбрасывает кирпич Хамину на макушку.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>